A typical camera actuator is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and includes an annular yoke (not shown), a bobbin 22′ mounted inside the yoke, a coil 24′ wound on the bobbin 22′, a movable component installed inside the bobbin 22′, a mounting seat 28′ mounted at one end of the bobbin 22′, and a PCB 31′ connected to the mounting seat 28′ and disposed at one end of the yoke. A pair of arms 38′ is mounted to the movable component and extends out of the bobbin to drive an object to be driven by the actuator, such as a shutter. Terminals 26′ are fixed to one axial end of the bobbin 22′. The coil 24′ is electrically connected to the terminals 26′ by winding the coil wire end 25′ about the terminals 26′. The terminals 26′ are also connected to the PCB 31′ for electrically connecting the windings 24′ to circuits of the PCB 31′. The terminals 26′ extend axially and are disposed around the mounting seat 28′.
The free length of the terminal 26′ which is exposed between the bobbin 22′ and the PCB 31′ is too long, such that the terminal 26′ is easily bent since the terminal 26′ is thin. Further, the yoke, or at least the inner surface there of, should be insulated to avoid a short circuit risk between the terminals 26′ and the yoke, resulting in a high cost of the actuator due to the insulating treatment.
Other problem to be solved is that the coil wires are easily broken. In these actuators, the insulated coil wires are very thin and are at risk of being cut or damaged during assembly, e.g. during fitting of the reset magnet 29′. Because of the small wire gauges the stress caused by thermal or mechanical influences may cause the wire to break, especially at a location which has been damaged. Since the axial end of the bobbin where the terminals are fixed and the reset magnet 26′ receiving hole is formed, is flat, the coil wire ends 25′ located close to the reset magnet receiving hole are liable to be cut or damaged by the reset magnet 29′ during assembly.
Therefore, it is desired to develop an improved actuator which can solve the above mentioned problems.